StarCrossed Lovers
by little miss troublee
Summary: You are Juliet, and he is your Romeo. You wait. He comes. You hide. He finds you. Oneshot.


**disclaimer**: don't own song (Taylor Swift), title (Will Shakespeare), or story (Lisi Harrison)

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **So, I posted this story (which I wrote over the summer) today so I could let you guys know something. I'm taking a break from FanFiction for a while, and I won't be updating my stories. My little "break" might last until June or maybe August. Depends on what's going on in my life. (but I'll still keep reviewing, if I have time).

And another thing! I was nominated for the Unofficially Official Clique FanFic Awards for the categories of Best Oneshot (**Don't Charge Me For the Crime **and **Bittersweet**), Best Concept (**Bittersweet**), and Best Tragedy (**Bittersweet**). So vote, okay?

**A/N: **This is inspired by Romeo and Juliet/ The Scarlet Letter…Enjoy!

…

..

.

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes.

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

-Taylor Swift; _Love Story_

.

...

…

You are Juliet, and he is your Romeo.

It's just that simple.

You wait. He comes. You hide. He finds you.

You and your "Romeo" don't tell anyone about this clandestine relationship (hence the word _clandestine_).

"Romeo" laughs and calls it your typical Scarlet Letter relation. You're his Hester, and he's your Dimmesdale.

You smile along with him, but something is telling you that this is wrong. That you're hiding out for no reason. You sometimes wonder why you keep your romance hidden…

Your parents don't seem to mind. They positively _adore_ Josh. They pretend to look away when you sneak out of your house at midnight to see him. But they secretly pull out their Nikon and snap pictures of you two as you're on your "dates" in the garden or on the porch. They know why you both are hiding your hiding your romance.

(Hint; It starts with an _A_ and ends with an _lpha_).

Yes, the brown haired, yellowed eyed leader of your group of friends (dubbed by the rest of the student body as the "Pretty Committee"), has a tight hold on you. _She_ decides who is allowed into the exclusive group. _She _decides what her "friends" do. _She _decides who the PC members date. And _she_ decided that any Briarwood Tomahawk Boy is O-U-T. And if _you_ don't listen, you'll be O-U-T.

And you can't afford to do that. You spent so long waiting for Massie and her friends to accept you. You spent so long trying to earn Massie's confidence. To claim a title that no one has _ever_ been able to achieve; the title of Massie's _Best_ Friend.

You can't risk losing that. But you also can't risk losing him. You're officially torn.

--

Friday morning, you walk through the halls of the school together. Massie in the middle, with two members of the PC on either side of her. You sometimes wonder why Massie always gets to stand in the middle; after all, sharing is caring, isn't it?

"Kuh-laire," Massie snaps, pulling you out of your thoughts, "why didn't you answer any of my calls last night. I didn't see your bedroom light on. Where were you? "

Last night…Last night…where were you, again?

"Todd's friend Derek Cooper was over. He's from Orlando. My mom made me stay and babysit them while they went to dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Cooper. We were playing Monopoly in the living room."

Massie nods and continues to walk.

You couldn't tell her that you were at Josh's house, playing Monopoly with Josh, his supermodel mom, his business executive dad, and his little sister, Megan.

She'd first laugh at you. Then, kick you out of the PC. And finally, make your life a living hell.

That's why you don't tell her. To protect your social life.

So that's _also_ why, when you pass Josh and his friends in the hall way, and he winks at you, you turn away, and let the pink-colored blush cover your cheeks.

He mouths the words "My house, nine o'clock, be there."

You know you should be giggling and telling your best friends the news that you have a date tonight. You know they should be jumping up and giggling along with you. You know that Massie should be taking you after school to find you the "perfect outfit". And, you know, that that's never ever going to happen.

Why?

Because even though your insides are telling you to break out of the tight hold Massie keeps you in, you know that you just can't. It's just not that easy. You've worked too hard to let it all slip from underneath your fingers.

But at least you know one thing, you are Juliet and Josh is your Romeo.

You wait. He comes. You hide. He finds you.

And that's all you need.

**A/N: **_The whole thing was kind of...weird...I guess. I wrote it over the summer after I heard Taylor Swift's song at my friend's party...but anyways, as always, please **REVIEW**._


End file.
